Dean Is Easy
by sarahwinchester
Summary: Sam and Dean are in for one major complication. When Sarah "Indi" Mast came along, Sam had fallen instantly. Unfortunately, as we all know, being a hunter can get in the way. What'll Sam do when he finds his girl and his own brother sneaking around?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: _Mild_ Adult Content  
><strong>

"Dean," I said in a huff as he breathed his hot breath down my neck. A rush of chills engulfed my body, and I grasped his hand before he went too far. He pinned me against the wall with his hips, and I gasped. He took my wrists in his hands, and placed them on either side of my head against the wall. He brought his lips to mine and it was too hard to resist. I parted my lips and our tongues danced together like wild grass in the wind.

There was as loud wrap on the door, and Dean and I quickly separated, then Sam walked in. Dean folded his hands over his head and smiled an awkward smile at Sam who stopped in his tracks when he saw Dean standing next to the motel room couch and me standing at the wall with my arms crossed over my bare chest that had been stripped of a shirt.

We weren't expecting Sam so early on. He was supposed to be at the library researching the case Bobby had given us. We weren't expecting him back for another hour or two, but there he was… staring in pain and disgust. I glanced over to Dean whose belt was unbuckled, and I could see that he was trying to conjure up an excuse, but before he could get anything out I spoke up.

"Sam I…" I couldn't think of anything either and I knew sorry wasn't going to cut it.

Sam wrinkled his face, furrowed his brow, clenched his fist and started towards Dean. I intervened by stepping between them, but Sam was relentless and tore through me. Dean just let him dish it out, which was a surprise to me. For once he wasn't being a hard-ass. He just let Sam take all his anger out. I sat and watched Sam in terror as a side of him I'd never seen pushed Dean into the wall. Dean just kept his hands up, blocking Sam's strikes. He backed Dean into a corner when I started to cry and yelled, "Sam! Stop it!"

By then Dean was starting to get a little angry. He pushed Sam back and then they started at it harder. I cried even more. Sam pushed him again, but he dragged him down with him. They smashed through the wooden coffee table, and when they both stumbled back to their feet, Dean hooked a left on Sam's jaw and he tripped backward a few steps. He held his jaw and sneered at Dean. He knew he wouldn't win. He looked at me with hate in his eyes and then went back to _our _motel room. On his way out he muttered, "Don't even bother coming back to the room." He slammed the door behind him.

I fell to my knees on the hotel room floor and placed my face in the palms of my hands. I heard Dean sigh and his footsteps sounded towards me.

"I'm sorry," he said barely audible.

I shook my head and started to sob. Dean tried to hold me, but I pushed him away. I sat on the bed.

"Sar, I-"

"Its… just as much… my fault as… it is yours…" I said between sobs."

He took a deep breath and leaned down putting his head between his knees, his hands on the back of his neck. I leaned my head on the back side of his shoulder, as I stared at the torn fabric of his shirt, and the blood on his knuckle. It was a rough realization; I guess this was goodbye for Sam and me… I always knew it was gonna happen. Dean and I were bound to be caught some time or another… but now I'd regretted everything. Sam and I were great together, but I just needed more. Sam was always way too into the job. He was so into the research, and didn't make time for us very often…

It started out slow; the three of us were sitting in a motel room, and Sam was on his lap-top looking up the Wendigo. I was trying to get him to take a break, maybe go for a walk-just the two of us. Dean was sitting at the table reading a car magazine, and looking at parts for the Impala…

I walked up behind Sammy and touched my fingers to the sides of his neck, gently massaging and running them up and down from his shirt collar to his hair. I leaned down and kissed his ear. He barely even moved except when he brushed his cheek against mine. Other than that, he barely acknowledged me. I wrapped my arms around his chest, and rest my head on his shoulder. I looked at the lap top screen, and then reached for it and closed it.

He pushed my arms down, leaned forward and opened it quickly, "Quit it Indi," It seemed to have annoyed him a bit. "This case is important."

I looked at him a bit flustered, and shook my head and walked over to the bed and plopped down on it. Dean looked up from his magazine and raised his eyebrows at me. I shrugged and looked away.

"Hey Sammy," Dean said as he got up. "Can we talk?"

"About what?" Sam asked, recovering his search.

"The case," Dean said simply.

"Yeah sure… Whats up?" he asked. He leaned back in his seat, and looked up at Dean, placing his pencil eraser between his teeth.

"Let's go fer a walk..." Dean said, glancing at me and putting his hand on Sam's shoulder.

Sam got up, grabbed his hoodie, and they went out the door. Dean glanced at me with a wink before closing the door behind him. I looked around for a few moments before hearing Dean's muffled voice, "Are you blind?"

I arched one eyebrow, and walked over to the door, and peered through the curtain.

"What're you talking about Dean?"

"What was that in there?" Dean flailed his arms.

"Ugh," Sam sighed. "This isn't about the case... is it?"

"Sam, you're ruining a good thing here…" Dean stated.

"I'm not ruining anything. What Sarah and I have is good, and-"

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy..." Dean smirked, shaking his head a bit. "You have no idea how much tail you're missin'!"

"Dean- I'm not like you," Sam protested.

"Yeah, but she is…" Dean crossed his arms. I wrinkled my nose to that statement. I was certainly not like Dean- promiscuous and egotistically arrogant.

Sam shook his head in defense, "No… she's not."

It warmed my soul a little bit to see Sam defending me; it gave me some hope that he might take Dean's advice and make an advance...

"Well, whatever… but seriously dude, she's hot for ya," Dean said with a nod and a smirk. "And if you don't make a move, I just might…"

Sam tilted his head and flared his nostrils with a frown. Dean turned around to come back in, and I scurried back to the bed before the doorknob turned and Dean came back in. I glanced behind him to see Sam walking the opposite way.

"Where's he going?" I asked rather curiously.

Dean looked behind him, rolled his head, and called after Sam, "Sam! Sammy where you goin'?"

Sam swung his arm out behind him as if to say "Forget it," and kept walking.

When Sam returned, he shut his lap-top off, put it in it's bag, and stuck it in the car. Then he came back in, and hugged me real hard. He lay me down on the bed and kissed me as he cupped my cheeks with his hands.

He stopped as Dean coughed behind us.

"Well then… I guess I'll give you two some time alone." He smiled, and Sam and I smiled back at him. Then he left, and Sam began to kiss me again, and we made love for the first time in months.

**I hope ya'll liked it! It's something I've written already, but now I'm going back and revising it! I hope you'll all review it and let me know what you think!**


	2. The Beginning

Sam and I were great for weeks, a couple months maybe, but he gradually started to lay off. That's when Dean and I started going behind his back. It was a rainy Sunday, and Sam had been researching all day. He was out at the library because the motel we were at didn't have wi-fi, and Dean and I were stuck at the motel. Dean hated rainy days. They were those days that he just wanted to be in the Impala, driving to nowhere, and listening to his favorite albums over and over… but then again when didn't he want to do that? He was standing by the window staring out into the rain when I brought it up.

"Hey Dean…?" I said as I plopped down on the motel room bed, sitting Indian style.

"What's up Squirt?"

I laughed, "You know I never did like when you called me that…"

He shrugged and turned around, stretching. "Whatever."

"Anyway," I sighed. "So… Sam and I…"

Dean wrinkled his nose for just a second and sat down across from me on the bed. He smirked at me, "Hows it goin? He propose yet?" he joked.

I blinked hard and tried not to laugh. "Dean, it's terrible. We haven't… even talked since yesterday morning."

"What?" he asked with surprise in his voice.

I nodded and he rolled his eyes, "So, what are you gonna do?"

I thought about it for a second. Sam and I were doing amazing for a while, and I was happy, but clearly being a hunter was getting in the way. "I donno," I said. "Sam seems to think we're fine."

"Are you?" Dean asked mysteriously.

"I-uhm."

He raised one eyebrow and played with the lace of his boot, "I'm gonna go ahead and say that Sam is an idiot for not wanting… this." He said motioning towards me with that smirk of his.

I tilted my head, and grinned a little bit, "But Dean, it's not that he doesn't want me-I hope- it's just…" Dean cut me off.

"He doesn't want you enough." He stood up.

I watched him as he walked over and grabbed our jackets off the couch opposite the bed. He tossed mine over to me, and thanks to my quick reaction time, I grabbed it from the air.

"What's this for?" I asked.

"Come on," he said. He put his jacket on and grabbed his keys. They he tossed them to me too.

My eyes widened, and I stared at him.

"Come on, let's go before I change my mind. You know I barely even let Sammy drive…"

A smile grew upon my face and I hopped up, stepping into my slip on Red Wings, and then ran out the door before Dean. I heard him chuckle as he followed me to the Impala. He took a deep breath and got in on the passenger side. I got in the driver's seat, and Dean helped me adjust the seat. I put the key in the ignition and waited a minute.

"What you waitin for?" he asked.

"I don't know." I whispered in a giggle.

"Start er up. She'll know if yer nervous."

I shook my head and turned the key. Dean smiled and I took off down the road. The rain was coming down hard, so Dean reached over and turned on the wipers. Then he turned on the radio; it was his favorite CD with all his favorite songs.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Anywhere. I like to drive when I'm stressed… Figured maybe you'd feel the same…"

I smiled and just drove. I pulled over near a lake to watch the rain fall on it. Dean liked to drive. I liked to watch the rain. We got to talking.

"You know, I'm sure Sam's just caught up in this one case. He'll be back into shape when it's over."

"I don't think so Dean…" I sighed. "But you know what, that's okay. We're fine the way we are, and I understand that he wants to kill Yellow Eyes, and if this is what keeps his mind busy I guess I just have to support him."

"You know I like the way you think… but like I said, if he doesn't start makin a move, I'm gonna." He nudged my arm a little as he smiled at me. I knew he was joking, but I just couldn't be too sure. I smiled, and looked in his eyes. They sparkled despite the darkness of the day. Then things started to get serious.

"I mean, you know," he started. He was still trying to joke around. "You can't resist this." He flipped up the collar of his jacket, narrowed his eyes, and flashed me that seductive smile of his.

I was still looking in his eyes. His joking smile turned to a lustful grin. My smile faded to concentration. I was studying his thoughts. I could tell what was going through his mind because it was starting in mine as well. I scooted closer to him, and in my mind I laughed as I went over the lyrics of the song playing in my head.

_It was the heat of them moment, _

_Tellin' me what my heart meant,_

_The heat of the moment showed in your eyes. _

He saw the sense of humor in my eyes. "What's so funny?" he asked.

I smiled a lustful smile, "It's just… the song." I took his collar in my hands.

"I guess… it's the heat of this moment…" he said as he leaned in, giving the collar some slack. We were inches away now. His eyes searched mine until the tension was so tight, he gave to his thoughts and made his move. He gently pulled me to him and kissed me, pulling away a second later.

"I-I'm sorry," he said. His hands were still around my waist, clearly he wasn't sorry. This was Dean's act. I knew it well. He wasn't a very good actor, but when you're in the _heat of the moment _you don't really notice it. I didn't care though, I was hot blooded, so I tightened his arms around me, threw my arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time I could feel the hunger in his kiss as he devoured every bit of it.

His hands explored my sides and then he pulled away again, this time opening the door, and pulling me out, the rain drenching us, but we didn't care. He opened the back door, and pushed me in, climbing on top of me. He caressed me in every way he could, and he kissed from my mouth to my neck.

"Dean this is so wrong," I breathed.

"Oh but baby it's so good." He said in whispers into my ear. He put his hands behind my back, lifting me up to him, and kissing me like I'd never seen him kiss before. I'd seen him make out with waitresses, and I'd even kissed him in a dare or two before, or even to make deals with crazy demons that made me prove my love for Sam in the weirdest ways. He kissed me with a certain passion that I'd never felt even from Sam.

He was addicting. It was so easy to please him. And he made it easy for me to get what I needed. Dean was easy. I let my needs get the best of me, and Dean stripped me right there in the back of the Impala. He slid his shirt over his back, and I unbuckled his belt and we were well on our way to trouble…

Dean drove back to the motel. We were mostly silent on the way except when he glanced over to me, one hand on the steering wheel, "You get what you need from me?" There was a glimmer in his eye. I moved around in his jacket to face him. If he thought that jacket was big on him, it was huge on me…

I smiled a little, "No, but I get what I could use."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he chuckled, unsure of himself.

"You're easy Dean…" I looked out through the windshield.

I could feel the uneasiness in the air.

He hesitated, "I can deal with that." He nodded really slowly.

When we got back to the motel room, Sam was still gone. It had been what 3 hours now? I shook my head and plopped down on the bed, and turned on the TV. Dean went over to the mini-fridge and grabbed two beers. He tossed me one.

"Thanks." I said.

"You know , if I smoked, I'd totally need a cigarette right now…" he laughed and winked.

"Yeah, me too.. but not just yet." I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

I couldn't help myself, I got up and pulled him in, "Cuz we're not done yet."

He tilted his head, and smirked, "Well then…"

And we went at it again. And it was all downhill from there. Sam was blind to it too. This was also another way I could tell he was too into the research. Dean and I got real close. Before we would part, he would even tell me he loved me. Something Sam wouldn't say very often. Dean gave me what Sam didn't. He gave me what Sam and I were missing; the closeness; the intimacy; adventure. I thought I was with the wrong brother. I believed that Sam and I weren't working and that it was Dean and I that were meant for each other…


	3. Trial and Error

It was around 4am when I woke up and saw Dean sound asleep next to me. I groaned and rolled over. I sat on the edge of the bed, and thought. I really needed to get out of there… I decided that there wouldn't be a better time to go and talk to Sam, even if he didn't want to see me he wouldn't have the heart to kick me out, so I opened the motel room door quietly trying not to wake Dean. I slowly opened Sam's door, and closed it behind me softly. I saw him stirring in his bed, pulling the covers off himself to reveal his bare chest. I gently sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sammy," I whispered, "Sam… I'm so sorry." A tear streamed down my face. His hair was falling in front of his eyes. I watched his chest rise and fall as I stared at his tattoo. I took a deep breath but before I could reach over to wake him I was taken over by an unmistakable force, and the lights flashed. I blocked my face and closed my eyes. When I opened them Cas was standing on the far side of the room.

"Cas," I whispered. "What are you doing here?" I walked over to him.

"Where's your- where's Dean?"

"Why?"

"I must speak with him."

"About what?"

"It is not for you to know."

"Wait, my what? What were you going to call him?"

"Sam wants to forgive you, but the pain you have brought unto him is unbearable," he said without emotion. "Where is Dean?"

I looked at him confused for a moment. Then I realized he was able to read minds. "He's in the next room," I said. I pointed to the wall on my right.

Cas stood for a moment, "I'll never understand you humans, but this feeling that I get is strange to me. Is there something interrupting your love with Sam?"

"Cas I don't wanna talk about it…"

"Talk to him."

He then vanished. I collapsed to the ground slowly and sighed. Was Cas right? Even if he was, would Sam give in? Probably not… I had to try and make it right though.

I approached the bed, and sat down. "Sammy," I started. I touched his arm, and he twitched. "Sammy wake up."

He gently and slowly moved his head and contorted his face.

"Sammy it's me." I said. He opened his eyes and furrowed his brow.

He started to turn back over. "How'd you get in here?" he asked sleepily.

"I magically dismantled the lock with my mystical powers," I said.

Before I could turn serious Sam snickered and dropped his head back onto the pillow, "Go back to Dean."

"Sammy please, I'm sorry."

"Okay…" he said doubtingly.

"Sam, please."

He shook his head, "No, y'know what? I should have known when you two started getting comfy. Dean always says that he'd never do anything to hurt me, so what? Does this not count?"

"Well, maybe if you would have paid some attention to me!" I retorted. I covered my mouth with my hand. Then I backed away. Sam shook his head with hurt.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I shook my head and felt a tear escape. The moon was shining in from the motel room window, and I could see the fire in his eyes. He was raging. I couldn't bear to see him like this.

"Sam I made a mistake."

"So how long?" he cut me off.

I shook my head in denial.

"How long?" he asked again.

I looked off to the side and started to sob. "Months…"

He chuckled and rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here then?"

"Wha'dyou… mean?" I asked between sobs.

"Why are you here right now? What's so different now? If I haven't been good enough in months what makes me good enough now?"

I breathed and looked down at my hands. Sam shook his head in disgust, flaring his nostrils. He rolled over and pulled the blanket over my head.

"Sam, if we could get back to the way we were-happy-"

"I was happy." Sam said. "If you'd have told me that you weren't happy, I would have tried to fix things, but you just went and slept with Dean for months. What would you do Sarah?" He was angry. "Now get outta here."

I started sobbing even more and got up and walked out. I didn't go back to Dean's room right away. I stood and watched the sky over the field across the street for a moment. The stars were bright and the moon was big.

"_You're as cold as ice  
>You're willing to sacrifice our love<br>You never take advice  
>Someday you'll pay the price, I know<br>I've seen it before, it happens all the time  
>You're closing the door, you leave the world behind<br>You're digging for gold, you're throwing away  
>A fortune in feelings, but someday you'll pay<br>You're as cold as ice  
>You're willing to sacrifice our love<br>You want paradise  
>But someday you'll pay the price, I know"<em>

_Cold as Ice – Foreigner_

(If you can't tell, I like ForeignerJ)

"Dear God," I said. "If there's one out there…" I looked down at my feet. "Who am I kidding?" I plopped down and sat there in the grass, the dew soaking my pants. After a few minutes I got up and started back towards the motel.

I closed the door behind me, expecting Dean to be asleep. Then I remembered Cas. Dean was sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning his chin on one hand, and pinching his brow with the other.

"You're not going to like this." He whispered.

I slowly approached the other side of the room and leaned against the wall, staring into nothing. I didn't acknowledge him.

"You hear me?" he asked.

I glanced to him. "What?"

"You're not gonna like this." He repeated.

"Like what?" I asked softly and carelessly.

"We have to leave Sam. They'll find him if we're with him. At least for a while…"

The tears started from my eyes again. It was like once they started they just kept coming. I collapsed to my knees on the floor, and Dean rushed over to me. He kneeled down in front of me, and wrapped my arms around his neck. He lifted me and sat me on the edge of the bed where he knelt in front of me again.

"I'm so sorry," he said gently.

I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, and loosely draped my arms around his shoulders. He rubbed my back trying to comfort me, and stroked the back of my hair as I cried, and he sat there with me just like that until I calmed down.

We both ended up sitting with our backs against the bed on the floor. I was lying in his lap just trying to forget that Sam and I were done. It wasn't working, and it definitely wasn't going to be easy. Just knowing that he was in the next room, not losing any sleep hurt.

He was so warm and I was cold. I slid my hand into the crease of the back of his knee. He twitched.

"Hey, watch it, I'm ticklish…"

I tried to smile, but couldn't. His smile dispersed and he lifted me from his lap and pulled me to sit up.

"Sar, this is just going to make things worse… you know that?"

"Dean," I croaked. I cleared my throat. "Dean, it can't get any worse…" I slowly got up and grabbed a pillow and walked over to the couch and lay down with it. Before I closed my eyes, I looked at him, still sitting on the floor with his right knee brought in to his chest, and the other straight out. He rested his right arm on his knee, and looked away.

When I woke the next morning, I was in the bed, and Dean was asleep on the couch. The sun was just rising. I lay there wondering how I'd gotten on the bed. Dean must have put me there and slept on the couch. He was just like that, put his loved one's comfort before his own. He was a bad-ass, but his weakness was his family. Or people he loved.

Outside the window, I saw Sam heading to the Impala. He stuffed his back-pack and lap-top case in the back seat. I felt this gut wrenching feeling in my stomach, almost like I was going to throw up. My heart sunk and the tears came again. I wiped them away quickly as I watched him walk up to the door. I threw the covers off, sat up and hugged my knees.

Sam opened the door slowly. He entered with caution, and looked around. He didn't look angry. He didn't look upset. He just had that typical innocent Sam expression on his face. I looked away and at the wall. I couldn't bear it. He closed the door, and walked up to Dean. He grabbed the pillow that was on his stomach and threw it at his face. Dean woke with a start.

"What the hell Sa—"

"Shut up and put some pants on."

Dean looked down with a scowl and shook his head. He got up and stepped into his jeans, pulling them over his black boxer-briefs. Sam stood and looked around the room with his hands in his pockets.

"Cas visit you too?" Dean asked coldly.

Sam just nodded, not even looking at his brother. Dean tore his shirt off, and threw it at his bag, then he went into the bathroom and closed the door, leaving Sam and I alone. I shuttered and took a deep breath as I got up and put on my hoodie. I grabbed my bag and pulled out a pair of clean jeans, and changed into them right there. I felt Sam look at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look back.

I put my dirty jeans in my bag and got a pair of socks and slid them on, following with my boots. Then I closed up my bag and set it by the door. I stood awkwardly looking at the old painting on the motel room wall. I saw Sam turn and look at it too.

"So, did he tell you…?" he asked.

"That… you have to leave?" I asked quietly.

He nodded. "You're gonna be alone with him." Sam said.

"Like you care anymore," I said even quieter.

"What?" he asked in a stern tone.

"Like you still care," I said aloud.

"I do," he said. "What do you think that I'm just going to stop loving you? Not that easy. Sure, right now I'd love to. I'd love to say 'hey she… cheated on me with my own brother, let's just forget about her' but I can't."

And that was the cold hard truth. I wrinkled my upper lip and clenched my jaw, trying not to show weakness, but again the tears got the best of me.

"Sam, please…" I said in a sob. I shook my head for no reason.

"Listen, I can't. And now that you're going to be alone with him for—who knows how long, I definitely can't. If and when I see you again, we'll see what happens… but for now I have to do what I have to do. I think we both have to think… but I just hope that you see how he is—it's just a game for him."

"That's not true." I protested.

Sam nodded and looked away. I don't see how he could have done that to me. How he could shoot down his own brother like that. It seemed nearly impossible for him to dis dean before he found out about us, but that now that it was easy, he was so quick to say something bad about him. The two had yet to have it out with each other, but the question was, when it came down to it, who would win?

I contemplated that the whole night before. I'd even had a dream that they had an argument, but I couldn't fathom what would happen.

Dean came out of the bathroom swishing around some mouthwash. He could feel the tension in the room. He threw out his q-tip and spit the mouthwash into the sink. Then he looked up to us. "Everything ok?"

"Nope," Sam said. Then he walked passed me and out the door.

I hung my head and just let another tear fall. Dean sighed, slowly grabbed a shirt from his duffle and threw it on. Then he slipped on his boots and tied them. I stood in the doorway, watching through my hair as Sam played with his iPod as he leaned against the hood of the car. I wrapped my arms around myself as a breeze of brisk morning air flowed through the lot. I had my backpack slung over my right shoulder as I waited for Dean.

He came out with his duffle bag on his left shoulder. He closed the motel room door with his right, and put his arm around me. That was enough to piss Sam off, so I moved away in time for Sam to see.

"Really?" Dean asked as he slowed down. I kept walking to the car. He rolled his eyes. I got in the back seat after Dean put his duffle in. Sam had his ear-buds in, so when Dean asked him where exactly we were going, he didn't answer.

"Hey, genius!" Dean said as he punched Sam's shoulder. Sam immediately parried and grasped Dean's arm as a glare of irritation came across his face.

"Ease up, Sammy…" Dean said.

"Just take me to Palo Alto…"

The glimmer in Dean's eyes dulled, and my chest tightened. We were taking Sam all the way to California which meant he was going to try and go back to school where he would meet up with all his old friends, including girlfriends. I closed my eyes tight and gripped the seat.

Dean turned back to the wheel, and turned the key in the ignition. There was no breakfast that morning. No Asia or Foreigner. No laughing. No arguing; just the purr of the Impala and the faint chime of Sam's music in his ears.


	4. Dust in the Wind

I tried with all my might to fight back the tears threatening to escape. I watched as Sam walked away, leaving the passenger side door open so I could get in front. He left without a word, and he disappeared around the corner. Dean was staring out his window, expressionless. I slowly got out and slid into the car, gently closing the door and we were off.

We passed him on our way down the street. It took all my strength not to look at him, but I couldn't help but check the mirror, and sure enough, he was haulted with his pack slung over his shoulder, regret in his eyes as he watched as we moved down the road. A petite brunette girl walked up to him and he smiled and gave her a great big hug. I clenched my fist and looked forward out to the road. Dean sped up and placed his hand over my arm on the seat between us.

As the sun peaked through the clouds, Dean turned up the volume, and began to sing "I took her home to my place, watching every move on her face. She said, 'Look, what's your game, baby? Are you tryin' to put me in shame?' I said, 'Slow, don't go so fast, Don't you think that love can last?' She said, 'Love, lord above, now you're gonna trick me in love!' All right now baby, it's all right now!"

A small smiled popped on my lips as he drummed on the steering wheel. It had been a few hours since we left Palo Alto. I'd say it was about 9am. Yesterday was rough. We'd driven all through the day, and half the night to drop Sam off where he started.

"I donno about you, but I'm starvin'."

I shrugged as he pulled off into this little place on the side of the road. It had a gravel lot and there was a large field of grass to its rear. He parked right in front, and turned off the engine. I sighed as I pulled my hoodie from the back seat.

As we were about to enter the diner, I took a quick glance behind me. It was strange not having Sam there, and as a force of habit, after I Dean went in through the doors, I held the door as if someone were behind me. Then I realized no-one was coming.

The waiter seated us at a table for two, and something inside me sort of thanked God that it was a male wait-staff. All I needed was to see Dean swooning over the waitresses. I wasn't in a very vocal mood that morning, and I especially wasn't in the mood to deal with any strangers. If I hated anything, it was talking to ignorant people who didn't know me.

The three of us always knew exactly what we wanted so we usually never even needed a menu. The waiter came over with his pad and pen and asked us if he could start us off with some drinks.

"Ill have coffee n OJ." Dean nodded.

"Same," I said looking out the window.

The kid wrote down our drinks and went to set down our menus.

"'Ats ok, we don't need those," Dean said. "I'll have three eggs sunny side up, home fries, bacon n a short stack."

The kid continued to write on his little pad. I stared blankly at the most worn part of Dean's leather jacket as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. Dean snapped his fingersin front of my face and I realized they were waiting on me to order.

"Oh I-I'm not hungry." I said softly.

"Not hungry-MY ass," Dean said. "Just make it another order of what I got, except switch the short stack with extra bacon." Dean said to the waiter who I had now noticed to have medium length brown hair and green eyes that could kill. I had to look away to avoid seeing Sam in his gaze.

After he left, I rest my chin in my palm and took a deep breath.

Dean looked sort of perplexed at first, but he leaned forward and took my free hand in his.

"I know this is really-really rough," he said. "Trust me, I hate leaving Sammy as much as you do, but-"

"Dean, it's not leaving him I'm upset about..." I interrupted him softly. I pulled my hand away from his figuring it the very way I ended up single in the first place. "It's losing him."

Dean's eyelids dropped and he looked at the speckled table-top. We both sat in silence for a few moments before I spoke up again, "While we're away from him things are only going to get worse."

"No," Dean said. "You call him later, talk to him. Or better yet, I'll call the guy."

I sighed and nodded. Dean was actually right; the only way to make things better in that situation was to talk to him-be persistant.

We waited for our food, and almost as soon as it had gotten there Dean had dug in and devoured his eggs bacon and home fries. I was still pushing around my breakfast when he'd gotten to his pancakes. He drowned them in syrup and I almost gagged a little. With a piece of bacon, I poked a hole in the egg and dipped it in the liquidy yellow yolk and slowly brought it to my mouth.

After breakfast, we went outside and had a look around. I wandered astray from Dean a few yards and neared the edge of the grass field. I stood there and smiled to myself, remembering the day Sam and I had first met...

_It was a breezy summer day in the parking lot of the shop I worked at in Indiana. I was under my truck, draining the oil into a pan._

_"Hey! Hey what's your name?" a man's voice called as I rolled out from under my truck. I looked at the handsome man walking towards me asking my name. I sat up and wiped my hands and wrench with my shop towel and set it down so I could stand up. I wiped he rest of the grease on my pants as he neared. I looked him up and down a time or two._

_"Damn," I said. "Not too often I get propositioned by a man of your standards." I winked. "Names Sarah.. You can call me Indi though."_ _I extended my hand._

_He shook it and smirked. "Dean," he said. "I was wonderin if I could borrow some tools... I gotta put new breaks in muh baby, and I don't have the right tools t'do it."_

_"Sure thing," I smiled. Then I saw behind him walking a tall brown haired man. He must have been 6'5. He was wearing only a wife beater, and his arms were like cannons, much like the man standing in front of me. They were both extremely attractive but there was something about the man walking up to us that grasped my attention._

_When Dean saw that I was focused on something behind him, he looked to his rear, and then stepped aside as the man walked up to him._

_"Hey Sammy. This is Indi. Indi, Sam."_

_Sam held out his hand, and I slowly handed him mine and we shook. I tucked my hair behid my ear and smiled. "Nice to meet you."_

_"Nice to meet you too."_

_I gave Dean the tools he needed and I walked the boys over to their car, and walked around it in amazement a few times. The Impala was gorgeous. It really turned me onto them even more than I was originally. Dean ripped his shirt off and threw it in the front seat, and I could feel that I needed to get out of there. There was something about greasy mechanics with tight abs and cannon-biceps that made me really hot._

_"So Sam..." I said. "Why don't I show you around while Dean does this?" I asked with a seducing smile. _

_Sam smiled shyly and shrugged one shoulder. "Sure," he said._

_I nodded and lead him to the shop where I showed him some of the cars that were in there. I also introduced him to the shop pet, Buster. He was an old australian cattle dog, and he knew his way around the grounds enough to make a night watch dog._

_After introducing Sam to Buster and showing him around the shop I led him out back where there was a giant field of sweet grass and smack in the middle was a huge live-oak tree. It was the only shade in the field, and we walked over to it and sat down._

_"So what d'you do for a livin there, Sam?"_

_He chuckled a little. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." _

_"Try me." I scootched closer._

_"Nah, I don't think I should."_

_"Awe come on. It can't be that unbelievable."_

_"Oh, I think it can." He smiled as he stared at the sky._

_"Please,"I pleaded._

_"You know, I'm gonna regret doing this, but... My brother and I... we hunt the things that go bump in the night."_

_I cocked one eyebrow and smirked at him._

_"See?" he asked._

_"Seriously, tell me." I said._

_"I did, thats what I do..." he fiddled with his thumbs. _

_I leaned back a little. "If you don't want me to know, just say so..."_

_"Seriously... that is what I do for a living."_

_I smacked his arm and pushed him back, "Now you're just being funny."_

_He shook his head and pulled a needle of grass from the ground with a straight face. I moved closer and pushed his chest back a little so that I was inches in front of him._

_"You're serious aren't you?"_

_He looked up into my face, and nodded, glancing from my lips to my eyes._

_"Thats fucking awesome!" I whisper-shouted with a big smile._

_"What?" he asked. "You're not... weirded out.. You don't think I' insane?" he asked._

_"Do you want me to?" I asked getting closer to him._

_We stared in each others eyes a moment. I took a strand of his brown hair in my fingers and played with it. Then he pulled me to him and our lips crashed together like waves on the shoreline. _

I felt someone brush up against me, and I shook out of my memory. A tear slid from my eye and i looked up to find Dean staring at me.

"What's wrong kid?" he asked.

"I-I just... Do you remember the day we met?" I asked.

"Yeah," He chuckled. "What about it?"

"Its just... this field. It reminds me so much of him. And every field we pass. It reminds me of that day when things were perfect. He's all I can think about Dean..." I said.

"I can change that..." he said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "I can make it me you think of when we pass a field..." he whispered in my ear.

"No Dean... I need to fix things with Sam," I said brushing his arms off of me.

Dean backed up a step and grabbed his cell phone from his pocket. He dialed a number and waited a few minutes.

"Sammy," Dean said. "Listen Sammy I'm sorry. But me and you will always be fine, we're brothers right? ...You and Sarah need to- No Sammy she's not okay... What? Sam you just can't..." He closed the phone.

"That didn't sound promising..." I said.

"You remember that girl from Palo Alto...?" he asked.

I nodded waiting for the horrible news.

"He's with girlfriend-he's gonna try to work it out with her..." Dean said. "I'm sorry," he cooed.

The anger and pain grew inside me, and then after a moment it died. I grabbed Dean by the collar and pulled him towards me, kissing him passionately. After he realized what was happening he deepened the kiss and grabbed my butt with both of his hands. He carried me to the Impala, and he drove it out under a tree in the middle of the field, and then he lay on top of me across the front seat of the Impala, and unbuttoned my flannel, and then my jeans as I undid his jeans and pulled his shirt over his head, and we fogged up the windows just like that.


End file.
